S love J story
by deushiikyungie
Summary: "...dasar fanboy.."/a ff hunkai, kumpulan cerita abal2, gaksukajangandibuka dan RnR silahkan...
1. Chapter 1

S love J story

HunKai fiction

Happy reading!

.0.

.0.

-"Bilang saja kau lapar! Dasar hyung cadel." gerutunya.-

.0.

.0.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun hanya tiduran di bangku taman halaman belakang rumah. Siang ini, biasanya laki-laki tampan itu sibuk dengan laptopnya, baca komik online atau tidak dia akan mengganggu anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Ah, teringat olehnya tentang kejadian kemarin sore. Tentang anak tetangga sebelah rumah, si Kim tan alias pemuda Kim dengan kulit hitam/ups tan. Kemarin ia tidak sengaja melempar sepatu ke luar rumah dan tepat mengenai wajah manis si anak tetangga sebelah yang, entah timing yang tepat berjalan tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya yang kebetulan terbuka lebar. Bukannya ia minta maaf tapi malah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Menghiraukan pekikan kesal dari si pemuda manis. Uhm.

Yaah… ia tidak menyangka kalau kelakuannya yang membuang sepatu kakak naganya yang botak itu/uhuk/keluar rumah malah mengenai si anak tetangga.

Haah.. ia tidak mendengar suara pemuda itu sampai siang ini. Pasti bocah itu masih marah padanya.

Tapi ia sudah minta maaf malam tadi. Ia mengirim pesawat kertas yang bertuliskan 'maaf, Kim tan' dan jatuh tepat di depan jendela beranda kamar anak itu. Sehun tidak tau pasti kalau anak tan itu sudah mengambil pesawat kertasnya atau belum karena bagian bawah beranda itu tertutup. Tapi ia pastikan pesawat kertas itu tidak terbang lagi tertiup angin.

Haah..

Ia merasa bosan sekarang.

Rumah sepi karena sang kakak botak/ups ok, bagaimana kalau Kris. Ok. Si Kris sudah pergi kerja beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa Kris tidak pergi pagi? Itu karena ia harus mengantar calon kakak iparnya yang mungil manis itu dulu ke Incheon. Dan dari Gangnam ke Incheon butuh waktu beberapa Jam, jadilah si pak naga tua-panggilan kesayangan dari Sehun- berangkat siang.

Ok tinggalkan Kris dan nama panggilannya yang aneh dari si adik putih.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Kedua orang tua Kris dan Sehun berada di China. Kris kerja di Seoul, Sehun ingin kuliah di Seoul. Orang tua mereka setuju dan chaaaa.. merekapun tinggal di Seoul, tepatnya di kawasan elit Gangnam.

Kembali pada Sehun yang bermalas-malasan. Dia tidak ada kuliah di hari kamis minggu ini.

Menggoyang-goyangkan kaki-kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana jens dan sandal rumah berwarna orange terang. Kembali menatapi langit siang yang sedikit mendung. Dan kemungkinan hujan pasti ada. Angin juga berhembus lumayan dingin.

Ugh, Sehun tidak suka hujan.

Ctak!

"Uh?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar olehnya sebuah suara. Suara kaca yang di lempar sesuatu. Alis hitamnya terangkat, bertanya-tanya dari mana asal suara itu?

Ctak! Ctak!

Lagi, ia mendengar suara itu. Dan- ah! sepertinya suara itu berasal dari depan rumahnya. Apa ada anak-anak nakal yang melempar batu ke rumahnya? Ckh, awas saja kalau benar, akan aku jemur mereka di pagar rumah pak Han. Pikirnya asal.

Sehun bergegas menuju pintu depan dan tepat sesaat setelah laki-laki itu membuka pintu, syuuuuut ctak! Sebuah batu tepat mengenai jidat putih mulusnya.

"Awh! Yak! Siapa yang melempar batu, huh?!" teriaknya kesal. Mengaduh sakit sambil mengusap-usap jidat putih- ehm, merahnya.

"Aku. Mau apa kau Sehun-cadel-hyung? Itu balasan untukmu setelah kau melemparku dengan sepatu jelek kemarin! Sudah jelek bau lagi, iieuuuh, dasar jorok! Tampan-tampan tapi jorok!" seru si pemuda di depan rumah Sehun. Berkacak pinggang dan menatap sebal pada pemuda yang lebih tua di depannya itu. Meniup poni coklatnya yang sedikit menutup sepasang mata bulat indahnya. Fiuuh..

"Eoh, Kim tan! Yah, aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tak menyangka kau orangnya pendendam. Ugh, ini sakit. Kau tau." Balas Sehun, melangkah mendekati gerbang rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar. Menatap jengkel si Kim tan.

"Nama ku Jongin, mahasiswa pemalas. Dan aku tidak menemukan kata maaf dari mu dari kemarin," balas si anak tetangga, Jongin. Kim Jongin. Berpangku tangan, menatap sinis si mahasiswa pemalas.

"Kau belum melihat berandamu? Aku mengirim pesawat kertas tadi malam, asal kau tau. Dan aku bukan mahasiswa pemalas." Ujar Sehun, berdiri di depan Jongin yang terhalang gerbang berwarna hitam. Menatap datar pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Jongin tidak langsung membalas ucapan Sehun. Ia terlihat sedang berfikir dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh, aku sedang sibuk dengan Soojung di ruang tengah tadi malam dan tertidur di kamar Jongdae hyung. Aku juga tidak melihat beranda tadi pagi," ucapnya santai setelah teringat olehnya kegiatannya tadi malam.

Satu alis Sehun naik, ia sedikit tidak suka mendengar nama gadis itu. Si Soojung yang kata Jongin just friend at school. Tapi ia berpikir kalau gadis itu menyukai pemuda tan di depannya. Pemuda manis dan seharusnya si bocah tan ini sadar kalau ia uhum suka uhum padanya.

Tapi tentu saja Sehun gengsi untuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya itu pada bocah SHS di depannya ini. Bocah yang jujur saja, pertama kali ia pindah ke Seoul dan menetap di rumah ini, pemuda itu sudah mengisi sedikit bagian kecil hatinya. Berhasil mecuri perhatiannya saat pemuda itu bercengkrama dengan santainya dengan teman-temannya, berjalan di depan rumah barunya. Dan setiap hari bertemu karena pemuda itu selalu melewati rumahnya dan beberapa kejadian yang terlewati hingga detik ini, membuat ia susah untuk menghilangkan wajah manis Jongin dari pikirannya dan perlahan berdampak pada hatinya.

Ya. Sehun suka Jongin. And mybe, he's falling in love?

"Kau sudah pulang? Ini kan masih siang? Kau membolos ya?" Sehun memancing percakapan. Dan sebenarnya ia juga penasaran kenapa pemuda dengan baju sekolah itu sudah berkeliaran didepan rumahnya. Sekarang kan masih jam sekolah, pukul 13. 45 di jam tangan Jongin. Oh!

"Guru-guru rapat, jadi pulangnya di percepat. Hyung sendiri? Tidak kuliah?" Jongin balik bertanya, kembali fokus pada laki-laki di depannya. Tapi seketika mata bulat pemuda itu menatap aneh Sehun yang bertingkah aneh menurutnya. Kenapa laki-laki didepannya ini menatapnya seperti itu?

Kedua mata sipit Sehun menatap gelisah pemuda didepannya, seakan ingin memakan si anak tetangga. Bibir tipisnya di kulum dan sedikit gigitan di sana. Mengerang pelan, membuat si Kim tan sedikit terkejut.

"Ughhh…" lenguh Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa? Ke- kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Jongin sedikit takut.

"Aah? Ap- apa? Kau bilang apa, Jong? Urgmm.." balas Sehun aneh dan sedikit mengeram membuat Jongin dua kali lipat takutnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja rasa khawatir melandanya. Munginkah si hyung pucat ini sakit? Tapi sakit karena apa? Oh! Mungkinkah karena aku melempar batu tadi? Batu tadi kecil, tidak besar, tidak mungkin bisa membuat otak Sehun hyung itu bergeserkan? Pikirnya polos.

Lagian juga, batu yang ia lempar itu bersih. Ia sempat ambil di tepi jalanan tadi waktu pulang karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya teringat untuk balas dendam pada Sehun.

Aah eomma… apa yang harus Jongin lakukan kalau iya si hyung ini geger otak gara-gara Jongin? huaaah! Jongin panik! Jongin khawatir!

"Hyung, hyung sakit? Hyung tidak apa-apa? Hyung Jongin minta maaf," katanya, berusaha menyelipkan tangannya melewati celah pagar dan menggapai-gapai kepala Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun, yang sekarang ekpresi wajah laki-laki itu berubah menjadi menahan sakit. Ok sepertinya Sehun sakit. Sakit apa sebenarnya? Dan kenapa kedua tangan putihnya pindah ke perut?

"Jong… ah, aku-" keluh Sehun. Menekan perutnya kuat-kuat. Tapi semakin membuat Jongin panik melihatnya.

"Hyung! Kau sakit? Hyung hyung, bertahanlah. Aish, dasar gerbang sialan. Ugh," keluh Jongin, sedikit mengumpat si gerbang yang menghalangi mereka.

"Jong,"

"Sehun hyung!"

"Jongin!"

"Sehun Hyuuuung!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau berteriak seakan aku akan mati, eoh?"

"Habisnya hyung pucat seperti mayat hidup."

Jawaban polos Sehun membuat wajah tampannya menjadi aneh karena mulut tipisnya sedikit melongo/?

"Hyung, wajahmu jadi semakin aneh. Jelek iih."

"Yak! Dasar kurang ajar."

"Hyung, kau masih sakit?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jongin terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap polos Sehun, membuat yang lebih tua jadi salah tingkah.

"Masuklah,"

"Uh?"

"Masuk, Kim. Lewati gerbang ini."

Cukup lama Jongin mengerti ucapan Sehun hingga pemuda itu menepuk jidatnya karena menyadari sedari tadi ia berada di luar gerbang. Aah.. pantas saja tadi aku kesusahaan menggapai kepala Sehun hyung. Ternyata ada gerbang yang menghalangi aku dengan Sehum hyung… lagi, pikirnya polos. Polos. Polos. Pols/plak!

Sehun hanya menatap datar bocah SHS itu yang masuk ke perkarangan rumahnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Dengan polosnya, Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun dan langsung berlari ke arah dapur, menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala si pemilik rumah. Apa yang di lakukan si Kim tan di dapur? Ah tunggu, mungkinkah…

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun dan berjalan cepat menyusul Jongin ke dapur.

Belum kaki panjangnya memasuki area dapur, tiba-tiba saja-

PRANK!

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Annyeong! Saya balik! saya comeback hehehhee… pendek yah? Sengaja v._.

Ada yang kangen? Gak? Ya udah… duh jadi pengen hiatus lagi. Tapi hutang masih banyak nih…*pout

Cerita baru lagi… yang lain belum kelar, beuh*pundung

Ff ini bakal twoshoot aja kok, ah entah saya bikin apaan lagi ini. Mungkin lebih dari twoshoot/? Ini juga Cuma selingan dan sedikit hiburan karena saya udah selesae magang/YEYY!/ tapi Cuma dapat libur lima hari setelah itu balik ngampus lagi…/cry/

Semua ff masih dalam proses(termasuk yang di discounti), kendala Cuma satu, saya nggak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis, jadinya lama untuk update. Terimakasih kalo masih ada yang nunggu… Ff ini pun Cuma bisa nyuri waktu, juga selingan ngetik … /syedih

Sekian,,,

Silahkan reviewnya kalo mau lanjut. Kalo lebih dari 10+ Rivw saya update cepat!


	2. Chapter 2

S love J story

HunKai fiction

Happy reading!

-"Bilang saja kau lapar! Dasar hyung cadel." gerutunya.-

.0.

.0.

PRAANK!

Terdengar oleh pendengarannya suara piring jatuh dan pastinya…

"Hyung! Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piringnya, lalu- lalu-"

"Pecah?"

"Iya."

"Yah! Menjauh dari sana. Kau ini."

Sehun berjalan cepat mendekati Jongin dan menarik lengan pemuda itu menjauh dari kawasan/? piring pecah. Takut si anak tetangga terluka.

"Haaah, kau ini. Dasar pecicilan,"

"Aku tidak pecicilan, hyung!"

"Apanya yang tidak? Memegang piring saja kau tidak bisa, memasak apalagi. Bagaimana kau jadi 'istri'ku nanti?"

"Yah! Hyung, tadi itu tanganku licin. Dan ak- ehh, apa? Istri hyung?"

Sehun tersentak saat menyadari apa yang ia katakan di akhir kalimatnya. Istri? Bodoh, apa yang kau katakan Sehun? Dan lihatlah sekarang, si anak tetangga menatapnya terkejut dan bingung. Mata bulat itu menatapnya tidak percaya dan bibir tebal itu terlihat terbata-bata. Alias mangap-mangap/plak

Ughh… tapi kenapa bocah ini malah terlihat lucu saat begong seperti itu? Dan lihatlah, tiba-tiba pipi berisi itu terlihat bersemu merah.

Mungkinkah dia malu? Mungkinkah si Kim tan juga menyukai Sehun? Ah, itu tidak mungkin.. Ckh, Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan, sih? Fokus Sehun!

Tapi bocah ini benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.. aih!

"Ekhm, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau menjadi pasangan seorang yang tampan, tinggi dan pintar sepertiku, huh? Asal kau tau, aku ini limited editthion/?"

"Huh?"

Loading. . .

. . . loading

Masih loading. . .

Load- complit!

Limited editthion? Ngik/?

"BWAHAHAHAA…. Hyung! Hahahaa.."

Dahi Sehun mengerut tajam saat mendengar tawa bembahana Kim Jongin. Bahkan bocah itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ckh, apa-apaan itu? kenapa bocah ini tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, eoh?"

"Ha.. haha.. ha.. hyung,"

"Yah, berhenti Kim."

Sehun jengkel, tentu saja. Matanya menatap datar Jongin yang sudah berhenti tertawanya dan mengulum senyum, membuat wajah tan itu terlihat sangat manis dan… imut. Mata bulat itu terlihat cerah.

"Hyung, cadelmu parah. Hahaa… lebih baik kau tidak pernah berbicara b. inggris, hyung. Memalukan, kau tau.."

"Ckh, yah, apa yang kau katakan, huh? Aku tidak cadel. Hitam. Tidak, ya… yang tadi itu lidah ku terpeleset, sedikit," jawab Sehun ogah-ogahan. Sedikit menggerutu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada piring pecah di bawah sana dan sesaat kemudian pemuda tampan itupun beranjak ke sudut dapur, mengambil sapu dan sekop.

Jongin terdiam memandangi si hyung tinggi membereskan pecahan piring. Beranjak sedikit mendekati pantry dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kata-kata Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Ukh, 'istri'nya Sehun hyung? Apa-apaan itu? pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pipinya kembali menghangat dan ia merasa malu sendiri, entah kenapa. Menunduk, matanya mengerjap polos menatap sepasang sepatu converse putihnya.

Hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dan yaah, sebenarnya dari tadi ia sedang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak keras. Saat melihat Sehun kesakitan di depan gerbang tadi, entah kenapa ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada sang hyung. Hyung tampan dan tinggi, baik tapi menjengkelkan, pengganggu tapi membantu- membantunya saat-saat keadaan terdesak. Yaah.. seperti ia kabur dari rumah karena tidak mau jadi bahan percobaan hyungnya yang memaksanya makan masakan Jongdae.

Lebih baik makan masakan Sehun hyung daripada masakan Dae-hyung yang bentuknya aneh dan rasanya tak kalah aneh. Katanya suatu hari saat ia memaksa Sehun memasak makan malam untuknya yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas Sehun, karena dirumahnya hanya ditinggal berdua dengan sang hyung. Sedangkan Sehun juga sendiri waktu itu karena Kris pergi ke luar kota. Dan Jonginpun berakhir menginap di rumah sang hyung tinggi.

Jujur, Jongin tidak bisa memasak dan tidak aneh karena Sehun bisa memasak karena ia sering di tinggal Kris dan larangan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak sering makan di luar. Jadilah Sehun belajar memasak dengan Chanyeol, sepupunya yang jadi koki di salah satu restoran terkenal di kawasan Myeondong.

Sehun itu pintar, tampan, tinggi, dan laki-laki itu juga pintar main basket. Ah, ya Sehun juga jago dance. Dan seringkali Jongin meminta di ajari olehnya. Sehun itu tampan dan tidak di pungkiri banyak yang suka padanya.

Suka…

Ah, boleh Jongin jujur lagi? Umhh… sebenarnya ia suka Sehun. Sangat. Suka wajah tampan itu, suka perhatian laki-laki itu, suka saat si hyung memasakkannya kimchi walau rasanya berbeda tiap kali ia mencoba, suka saat si hyung menganggunya, suka saat Sehun mengajaknya mengobrol di beranda, suka menatap mata tajam itu, suka melihat senyum tipi situ, suka saat-

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

DEG!

"GYAAA! HYUNG!"

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya dan spontan ia berteriak kaget. Memegangi dadanya yang bedentum kencang dan mengigigiti bibir tebalnya agar tidak berteriak lagi. Ia meringis pelan melihat Sehun memegang telinganya yang ia pastikan berdengung sakit. Ah, Jongin kau berteriak terlalu kencang.

"Aih aih, kau tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu, bodoh! Isshh telingaku…" gerutu Sehun. Meratapi telinganya yang masih berdengung. Mengusap-usapnya kasar.

"Maaf… lagian kenapa hyung tiba-tiba muncul di depan muka ku? Aih, hyung… " balas Jongin, memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun karena ia merasakan lagi pipinya memanas. Ugh.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, heran. Sesaat ia akan bertanya Jongin tiba-tiba mendahuluinya bicara. "Sehun hyung, apa kau masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan. Menatap lamat-lamat laki-laki di depannya setelah berhasil menyadarkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau Sehun sakit apa.. tapi melihat gelat Sehun yang meringgis pelan tadi saat di gerbang, otaknya segera mencerna dan juga… ah sekarang jam berapa, ya?

"Yah. Dan rasanya semakin sakit, kau tau?" jawab Sehun. Ekspresinya menahan sakit, berkebalikan dengan nada suaranya yang datar. Tangannya kembali merambat ke perutnya. Dan kembali meringgis pelan saat menyadari sesuatu. Aah.. bodoh kau Sehun.

Jongin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia pun menyadari sakit apa si hyung tinggi ini. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat dan iapun menatap jengkel sang hyung. "Hyung! Aish, kau tau jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi eoh? Bilang saja kau lapar! Dasar hyung cadel," seru Jongin dan gerutuan di akhir. Membuat Sehun semakin meringgis sakit dan telinganya kembali berdengung mendengar suara si anak tetangga yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Hyung, kau kan tidak bisa makan telat. Kalau sakit maagh hyung kambuh lagi bagaimana? Ishh, sanah, duduk, aku akan memasak untuk hyung." Omel Jongin dan memaksa Sehun untuk duduk di kursi makan dan setelahnya dirinya pun berkutat dengan penggorengan dan spatula.

Sehun hanya memerhatikan Jongin di tempat duduknya. Yaah.. ia tersadar kalau ia tidak bisa telat makan karena maagh-nya pasti kambuh. Dan teringat olehnya beberapa hari ini ia telat makan, makan siang ataupun malam, karena pagi ia pasti makan bersama Kris. Ia sibuk mengurus presentasi-nya kemarin-kemarin dan untunglah sudah selesai, jadinya ia bisa santai hari ini.

Tapi karena terlalu santai ia melupakan rutinitasnya itu, melewati makan siangnya dan berakhir ia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Uggh, rasanya tidak mengenakkan, seperti di tusuk-tusuk.

Dan kenapa Jongin bisa tau Sehun punya penyakit maagh? Itu karena Kris tidak sengaja menceritakannya pada keluarga Kim sewaktu mereka diminta untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga Kim. Nyonya Kim bahkan saat itu memaksa Sehun untuk makan saja di rumah mereka jika lapar.

Sehun tau Jongin tidak bisa memasak tapi, untuk memasak telur ceplok pasti bocah itu bisa. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, sepiring nasi, telur yang di beri irisan cabe dan bawang dan juga kimchi yang Jongin ambil di dalam lemari penyimpanan, tersaji di hadapannya. Jongin mungkin tidak bisa memasak, tapi perhatian pemuda itu membuat Sehun semakin jatuh pada pemuda kulit tan di depannya itu.

"Hyung, makanlah. Hanya ini yang bisa aku buat," ujar Jongin. Meletakkan segelas minuman di samping piring. Sungguh, Sehun sangat tersentuh dengan sikap manis pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Terimakasih. Kau tau, aku bisa masak sendiri. Tapi kau memaksa, yaah.. aku harap masakanmu ini tidak membuatku tambah sakit perut," balas Sehun dan sedikit bercanda di akhir. Memunculkan cengiran manis di wajah si pemuda tan.

Sejenak suasana hening. Sehun makan dengan tenang dengan di temani tatapan polos dari Jongin. Sangat tenang hingga rasanya Sehun ragu untuk berucap. Pikiran dan hatinya sibuk memilih-milih kata. Ia harus mengungkapkannya, karena ia rasa suasana ini mendukung/? Mereka hanya berdua.

Uhm.. ok, pasti kalian bingungkan, Sehun mau mengatakan apa?

"Kau tau, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Saat-saat seperti ini, kau menghawatirkanku, wajahmu yang cemas, khawatir, malu, marah, kesal, jengkel, sedih, bahagia dan… saat kau tersenyum, jantungku berdetak keras. Kau berhasil menarik perhatianku, membuatku selalu teringat dirimu," Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Jujur saja, ia belum siap tapi, ini sudah lama. Sudah terlalu lama rasanya ia memendam perasaan itu dan ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia harus mengatakannya dan menjadikan pemuda di depannya ini menjadi miliknya. Segera.

"Hyung-" Jongin terbata mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tak biasa. Dan kata-kata Sehun yang menyukainya, entah kenapa membuat hatinya menderu dan dadanya berdebar-debar. Mungkinkah Sehun hyung mencin-

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Ok. Kata-kata itu sudah keluar dan rasanya Sehun sulit bernafas. Sepasang mata kelamnya menatap penuh arti iris coklat Jongin. Menatap dalam dan ia tau bahwa pemuda itu terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Mata bulat itu menatapnya lucu dan oh, apa ia melihat semburat merah muda dipipi bocah SHS di depannya ini?

Jongin terdiam, tidak tau harus membalas apa. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Yah. Sehun akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia simpan. Perasaan untuk si Kim tan, perasaan cinta yang sudah lama di pendamnya dan Jongin, rasanya pipinya lebih meras dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena… ugh, kenapa wajah Sehun hyung semakin tampan saja?

Sehun menunggu jawaban Jongin meski ia ragu pemuda itu mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia sudah mencoba menyatakan perasaannya (ia sudah berhasil menendang/? gengsinya) dan sepertinya… ia juga sudah memantapkan hatinya jika ditolak.

Tapi, ah. Di tolak? Rasanya tidak mungkin, aku kan tampan, dia tidak mungkin menolakku. Pikirnya narsis.

Jongin tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas, merah malu. Jemarinya bertautan. Ah ia jadi seperti gadis saja.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun pelan, masih menatap dalam Jongin dan sepertinya tatapan itu semakin intens. Beruntunglah jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya, kalau tidak mungkin pemuda manis itu tak bisa bernafas dengan benar karena di tatap intens oleh mata gelap Sehun.

Sehun, orang yang di sukainya, seseorang yang juga berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan membuat dirinya selalu berdebar jika di samping laki-laki itu. Menyatakan perasaanya pada dirinya yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jongin…. mimpi apa kau semalam hingga di tembak orang tampan di depanmu ini? Batinnya bermain-main.

Perlahan di angkatnya wajahnya dan langung saja sepasang mata bulatnya berhadapan dengan iris gelap Sehun. Mata tajam yang menatapnya lembut dan tersirat keyakinan disana. Yakin dan laki-laki itu tidak mungkin berbohong dengan pernyataanya. Dengan suara pelan, ia pun akhirnya menjawab. "Hyung, aku mau. Aku ju- juga mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu… sudah lama,"

"Eoh? Benarkah? Kau juga menyukaiku? Sudah lama? Aih, kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku dari dulu kalau kau juga menyukaiku? Haa… dasar,"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya bingung dengan kata-kata Sehun. "Hyung, maksudmu apa?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah jadi milikku dari dulu. Kau tau betapa aku cemburu saat kau bermain bersama teman-temanmu itu? Mereka merangkulmu, memelukmu, bahkan ada yang menciummu! Kau-"

"Hyung, tidak ada yang menciumku,"

"Ada. Kau pikir aku tidak tau?"

"Issh, sudahlah. Lupakan itu, jadi sekarang aku-"

"Kau milikku, milik Oh Sehun." Mutlak Sehun menuai dengusan keras dari pemuda manis di depannya. Kekasihnya. Kekaksih barunya.

"Hyung juga. Hyung pikir aku tidak tau kalau hyung sering jalan dengan noona-noona sok cantik di luar sana. Bahkan kalian bergandengan tangan! Menyebalkan,"

"Oh oh oh… kau cemburu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau iya, sayang,"

"Ugh, tidak, hyung cadel,"

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Jongin yang kembali memerah. Lucu sakali. Ingin mencubitnya, sungguh.

"Uwahh… hyuunghh lwephaasss.." keluh Jongin, berusaha menarik jemari Sehun yang mencubit gemas pipi berisinya.

"Hahaha… kenapa kekasihku ini lucu sekali eoh? Hei hei, kau jadi membuatku ingin menciummu saja," balas Sehun, terkekeh pelan setelah melepas cubitannya. Pipinya halus sekali, aku jadi ingin memakannya. Pikirnya jahil.

Jongin menggerutu pelan dan mengerucutkan bibir berisinya, membuat Sehun semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir tebal itu. "Cium? Huh, coba saja kalau bisa," angkuh Jongin dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur kalau-kalau saja kekasih barunya ini berniat menciumnya.

Tapi ia langsung saja menyesal mengatakan ini saat matanya menangkap smrik menyebalkan di wajah tampan Sehun. Ugh, matilah aku.

"Oh, kau menantangku, Kim? Baiklah~" ucap Sehun dangan nada sing a song/?.

Sesaat Sehun akan menangkap lengan Jongin yang sudah setengah berdiri dari kursinya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun, membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan BRUKH jatuh ke lantai.

"Yakh! Kim Jongin!"

"Hahaa… dasar hyung cadel lemah, week~ ayo sini tangkap aku! Hahahaa…"

Dan si anak tetanggpun melenggang pergi dengan santainya, menghiraukan teriakan kesal Sehun.

Sehun terduduk di lantai dan bersadar pada dinding. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di bokongnya, mengulas senyum lembut saat matanya tak mendapati sosok manis Kim tan. Pemuda SHS yang sebentar lagi lulus itu, pemuda yang setiap hari berjalan di depan rumahnya, pemuda yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya dengan berbagai tingkahnya, pemuda dengan kulit tan manis yang membuat ia berbeda dari pemuda lain, seseorang yang membuat ia merasakan artinya suka dan cinta. Rasa sayang yang tak sebatas adik tapi lebih. Kim Jongin yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Dan akhirnyapun, mereka akan selalu bersama. Bersama dalam menajalani hubungan yang baru mereka jalin. Dan Sehun berharap, mereka akan terus bersama. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Dan selamanya… berarti hingga mereka menikah dan memiliki anak? Ooh.. sepertinya Sehun harus menyuruh si kekasih tan manisnya itu untuk belajar memasak karena… ugh, telur yang bocah itu masak tadi, sepertinya beracun…

Perutnya sakit dan mulas…. Haaghmm..

"Huueekk…"

Dan sepertinya ia butuh obat sakit perut sekarang.

.0.

.0.

.0.

End dengan gajenya…..

Ff ini tidak ada judul, saya malas mikirnya, hehehee/plak

Humor nya kurang ya? Itu karena feel-nya juga menurun/? dari yang kemarin. Gundae, jeogmal gomawo untuk yang review,,, haha gk nyangka ada yang review nih ff gaje sangat.

Ff ini Cuma tentang Sehun dan Kai, kalo mau ngasih saran atau ide silahkan…

Mungkin bakal lanjut dengan cerita yang lain..

Terimaksih sudah mampir….


	3. Chapter 3

S love J story

HunKai fiction

Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy reading !

-"love rain"-

.0.

.0.

"Hujan ya…"

Gumaman Jongin terdengar lirih di pendengaran Sehun. Pemuda dengan kulit tan manis itu kembali menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat pemuda lainnya. Lebih menyusupkan wajahnya dalam perpotongan leher hangat sang kekakasih.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hujan, hum?" Tanya Sehun. Mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang ramping Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang di ruang tamu sekarang. Duduk di sofa dengan selimut soft blue melingkupi tubuh mereka.

"Ugh, aku ingin pergi ke sungai han…"

"Huh? Bukankah kemarin kita sudah ke sana,"

"Aku belum puas Hunnie~"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rajukan manja kekasih manisnya ini.

Yah. Memang mereka kemarin seharian jalan-jalan dari pagi dan setelah makan siang Jongin merengek ingin pergi ke Hangang Park dan sekalian jalan-jalan di sepanjang tepian sungai han. Merekapun menghabiskan waktu disana hingga malam.

"Hujan deras sekali. Kita tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, sayang."

"Tapi aku bosan, Hun."

Sehun kembali terdiam, tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Jujur, ia juga bosan sebenarnya. Haah.. pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mengusap sayang helaian coklat Jongin dan mencium puncak kepala itu dalam.

"Mau nonton?"

"Tidak,"

"Makan?"

"Aku masih kenyang…"

"Main?"

"Main apa?"

"Hum, main apa ya…"

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun dan menatap polos sang kekasih. "Kau mengajakku main tapi tidak tau akan main apa," ujarnya datar.

"Hehehe, mianhe. Ah! Bagaimana kalau main game?"

"Tidak mau. Yang ada aku kalah terus. Menyebalkan!"

Jongin kembali merajuk, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Terdengar dentuman halus disana, membuat Jongin merasa damai mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Pemuda tampan itu membiarkan saja apa yang di lakukan kekasih manisnya itu. Jemari lentik Jongin bermain-main di dada bindangnya dan turun ke perutnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada,"

Kembali, mereka terdiam. Hanya menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Saling berbagi kehangatan.

Diluar masih hujan. Lebat. Dan gelap.

Beruntunglah tidak ada petir.

"Jongin ah,"

"Hum.."

"Saranghae."

Sesaat Jongin tak menjawab. Kedua maniknya tertutup, terbuai dengan debaran jantung Sehun dan belaian hangat jemari panjang sang kekasih.

"Love you too." Gumamnya pelan. Tersenyum manis. Meski Sehun tak melihat senyum itu tapi ia merasa sangat senang mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku,"

"Selamanya. Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama…"

"Ya. Bersama. Selamanya."

Hanya penggalan-penggalan kata yang bisa mereka ucapkan di saat-saat tenang seperti ini. Tak banyak atraksi dan untaian kata-kata, hanya merasakan keberadaan masing-masing dan saling memahami.

Setiap detik berlalu, hanya ketenangan yang diiringi jatuhan air yang membasahi jendela dan detak jarum jam.

Sehun dapat merasakan hembusan teratur di dadanya. Pertanda sang pemilik hati sudah terlelap. Pemuda tampan itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum bahagia untuk sang kekasih. Ia merasa lengkap dan di setiap hembusan nafasnya, hanya untaian syukur yang tak dapat ia ucapkan untuk sang pencipta karena ia telah membiarkan salah satu malaikatnya menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Menyayangi dan mencintai dirinya. Mengajarkan arti rasa suka dan duka dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Dan janjinya untuk tidak membiarkan rasa sakit dan penyesalan hadir dalam perjalanan cintanya. Ia akan berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk membuat senyum di wajah manis itu selalu terukir indah. Tersenyum untuknya dan bahagia untuknya.

.

.

.

Dan Sehun selalu suka jika hujan hadir dalam perjalanan cintanya. Bersama Jongin. Bersama. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.End.

Ini fluff? Au ah. Dingin. Brrrr~ /nyelinap di tengah-tengah Hunkai/

Pai pai pai~ eh, oh ya ini end. Kalo end berarti end ._.v

*hilang*


	4. Chapter 4

S love J story

HunKai fanfiction

Happy reading!

"…dasar fanboy.…"

.

.

.

"Aku mengandalkanmu!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Jongin berteriak dan tersenyum senang di ujung pertigaan jalan, mereka berpisah. Berjalan santai menuju arah yang berbeda, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Yah, kejadian saat Jongin tahu bahwa hyungnya kembali ke Korea dan meminta satu hal padanya. Hanya hal biasa. Tak terlalu penting juga sebenarnya, terutama baginya. Tapi bagi seorang Kim Jongin, hal ini menjadi sangat penting.

Huh, Sehun hanya mendengus sebal jika mengingat ia di jadikan perantara antara seorang idola dan penggemar. Yah, Jongin itu fanboy dari hyungnya yang seorang actor dan penyanyi terkenal di Negara tirai bambu sana, China. Seorang _gege_ yang akhirnya kembali setelah 4 tahun meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang ibu di Seoul. Sedangkan sang ayah bekerja di Jepang. Meski hidup terpisah tapi Sehun masih bersyukur keluarganya masih saling mengingat dan saling menyayangi.

Terbukti saat ulang tahunya beberapa bulan lalu, ayahnya pulang. Padahal sang ayah sedang sibuk-sibuknya karena perusahaannya memenangkan sebuah tender yang bisa dibilang besar. Dan sang hyung, yang tengah naik daun dan demi dirinya, hyung yang berbeda 4 tahun jarak umur darinya itu rela terbang dari Ghuanzu ke Seoul.

Jongin, sahabat dan partner-in crime-nya itu sangat menyukai dan mengidolakan hyungnya. Hanya karena dirinya tidak memberi tahu Jongin bahwa sang hyung sudah pulang, sahabat hitamnya itu marah-marah dan tidak mau bicara dengannya bahkan hampir seminggu lebih. Dan itu benar-benar menyulitkan seorang Oh Sehun.

Huhh.. jujur, jika di bilang sahabat, sebenarnya ia ingin lebih. Lebih dari itu.

Ada suatu perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya dan itu terasa menyulitkan saat dirinya selalu berada di sekitar namja dengan kulit tan itu. Suatu perasaan yang sangat ingin di sangkalnya namun apa daya jika perasaan itu lebih mendominasi.

Selama hampir 7 tahun bersama dan … ah, entahlah. Di sisi lain Sehun ingin menggungkapkan perasaannya tapi di sisi lain ia… takut. Takut jika nantinya hubungannya dengan Jongin buruk dan berakhir saling menjauh. Tidak, Sehun tidak mau dan tidak akan bisa berpisah dari namja itu.

Haah…. Entahlah. Dan mungkin untuk saat ini Sehun hanya bisa memendam perasaan ini. Hanya merasakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Biarlah, jika hanya bisa bersama laki-laki manis itu tanpa bisa memilikinya, Sehun rela.

.

.

.

Ah ini baiknya tbc atau end?

Gak tau ini prolog ato apa hahahaaa… hanya terlintas begitu saja setelah sekian lama tidak menulis. Ide banyak bermunculan/? Tapi gak ada waktu untuk menulisnya. Feel nya juga kacau balau.

Info dikit, ….. Hrw update ntar malam./smirk

Dah gitu aja dan aahh.. saya comeback back BACK!

Review juseyo!


	5. Chapter 5

S love J story

HunKai fiction

Happy reading!

-"..dasar fanboy…"-

.0.

.0.

"Hoaaamm…."

Malam yang membosankan dan makin membosankan saat sepasang bola coklat indah itu masih setia menatap sayu benda persegi yang tergeletak manis tepat di depan wajahnya. Pemuda itu tengah menelungkup di kasur empuknya. Dan kembali menguap diiringi umpatan kesal dari bibir tebal itu.

"Hooaaamm… cadel sialan. Geotjimaaal~"

Jongin kembali memandangi wallpaper ponselnya. Foto dua namja tampan. Berpose tampan. Mirip. Meski perbedaan umur tidak terlalu kentara. 4 tahun dan yang seumuran terlihat lebih menarik. Sangat menarik meski terlalu menyebalkan.

Drrtt…

"Uh?!"

Sesaat mata itu akan terpejam, terasa olehnya getaran ponsel yang sedari satu jam yang lalu ia pandangi dan dengan gerakan cepat ponsel pipih itu sudah menempel di telinganya saat id call yang ia tunggu-tunggu terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Bagaimana, Sehun? Kau dapat? Dapatkan? Besarkah? Aaah… aku ingin melihatnya! Zia bilang tanda tangan Lu- _ge_ sangat besar dan lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Ka-"

 _/"Bisa diam sedikit tidak?"/_

"Ughh.. Hun-ah.. kau tau aku tidak bisa sabar kalau menyangkut-"

 _/"Lu-ge~ Lu-ge yang tampan~ dan bla bla bla. Huh."/_

Mengerinyit bingung, Jongin, pemuda manis itu menatap sebal pada layar ponselnya.

"Ukh, baiklah baiklah aku tenang. Puas? Cepat beri tahu aku,"

 _/"Lu-ge tidak mau memberimu tanda tangan."_ / ujar Sehun dengan nada datar andalannya. Sontak membuat Jongin memekik tidak percaya.

"!"

 _/"Ya ya ya… kenapa kau teriak, bodoh?"/_

"Huaaaa! Dasar pelit! Kau bohong! Bohong! Lu _-ge_ pasti mau memberiku tanda tangannya. Kau saja yang tidak mau kan? Kan? Kan? Seh-"

 _/"Aish, Kim Jongin. Aku bilang tenang sedikit. Tenang! Aku tidak bohong. Aku sudah bilang pada_ Lu _-ge mu itu tapi dia yang tidak mau,"/_

"Kenapa Lu-ge tidak mau memberiku tanda tanganya…"

 _/"Mana aku tau,"/_

"Yaaa.. Sehun ah, bukankah tadi siang kau bilang bisa? Ayolah~ aku sangat ing-"

 _/"Dia bilang tidak mau, Jongin."/_

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu memotong kata-kata ku?"

 _/"Karna kau cerewet."/_

Tiga kata dari pemuda di seberang line langsung membuat Jongin terdiam. Mendengus keras dan langsung mematikan sambungan, tanpa sadar membuat Sehun mengumpat kasar karena tiba-tiba sambungan telepon terputus. Pemuda manis itu kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Uugh! Pelit! Pelit! Pelit! Sehun peliiiittt! Huueeee Lu- _ge_ … kenapa _gege_ tidak mau memberiku tanda tangan…. Pada- padahal Zia bilang kau memberikan tanda tangan dengan love-love di bukunya… kenapa aku tidak kau beriiiiii… hueee… Lu- _ge~"_ racau Jongin sambil memukul-mukul kasurnya dan kaki yang menendang-nendang entah kemana. Persis seperti bocah yang tidak di beri mainan. Haduuh… cup cup cup/plak/

Ah, ya Zia. Atau Han Zia adalah sepupu kecil Jongin yang tinggal di Cina. Sama-sama fans sejati-nya Luhan. Dan Jongin tentu iri _sangat_ pada sepupunya itu. Sudah tinggal di Cina yang pastinya bisa melihat langsung sang idola dan tau apapun tentang actor tampan itu. Sedangkan dirinya, sudah jauh dari sang idola tampan, hanya bisa melihat dari layar ponsel dan laptop, mendengar lagu-lagunya dari mp3 dan- dan- aaahhh Jongin ingin ingin bertemu dengan sang idola.

Melihat, bertemu, mendengar, berjabat tangan dan kalau beruntung dapat… umh, pelukan. Kyaaaaa Jongin ingin!

Tapi tapi, itu semua hanya angan Jongin saja sepertinya. Meski sudah menjadi _fanboy_ Luhan selama hampir dua tahun, Jongin hanya bisa bertemu pandang tak lebih dari 10 kali-seingatnya- itupun saat namja tampan mirip Sehun itu konser di Seoul. Aah…. Nasib seorang fans./uhuk/

Ah, kalian berpikir kenapa Jongin tidak langsung saja pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh? Sejujurnya mudah saja, kan? Datang ke rumah keluarga Oh, bertemu Luhan dan langsung minta tanda tangan dan foto Luhan, gampang, kan? Tapi tidak. Jongin tidak pernah pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat/? _Fans-nya._ Dan terlebih, saat ia ke rumah Sehun, Luhan pasti tidak ada di rumah, kan? Yang hanya si Sehun cadel yang SEDIKIT tampan dari Luhan- _ge_ yang SANGAT tampan.

Haah.. Jongin ingin, ingin sekali pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh. Tapi yah.. itulah. Jongin masih punya malu untuk tidak berkunjung sebagai _fans,_ terlebih nanti ada tuan dan nyonya Oh, Jongin kan malu…

Ugh, sekarang jam berapa ya?

Kedua mata Jongin kembali terbuka, mengambil ponselnya dan tertegun melihat gambar surat di tengah-tengah layar. 1 Pesan. Dari Seh-oh-del. Singkatan dari Sehun Oh cadel -_-

Sekali sentuh dan pesan singkat-singkat/?pun terpampang di depannya.

Time: Sunday/22.45 p.m

Form: Seh-oh-del

 _Datang besok ke rumah._

 _Makan siang._

 _Ajak Junmyeon Hyung._

 _Jangan sampai terlambat._

 _Pakai baju bagus._

 _Jangan memalukan._

 _Karena ada kejutan._

 _Ok?_

 _Form Gentlemen Oh Sehun._

Oh.

Besok? Datang ke rumah? Rumah siapa?

Oh! Baru sadar.

Brukh!

"Aaaaaaaa! Sehun sialan, aku tidak mungkin datang ke rumah mu kalau ada Luhan- _ge_ ~ hueee… apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti di depan Lu- _ge_ …."

Lagi, Kim Jongin mewek.

Oh, haruskah Jongin datang memenuhi undangan Sehun- atau keluarga Oh-? Makan siang, ajak hyung kesayangan, pakai baju bagus dan…. Ada kejutan? Kejutan apa? Kejutan dari Sehun atau dari Luhan?

Ah, entahlah. Jongin sepertinya sedang galau. Dan lagi, sebenarnya- ah, sejujurnya Jongin hanya.. umh, hanya ingin dekat dengan calon kakak ipar/uhuk! Maksud lain! Ya. Tapi intinya dia f _anboy_ sejati Oh Luhan.

Ok lupakan. Oh.. yaaah, kenapa saya buka kode siiih. Ya yasudahlah, chapter sebelumnya Sehun udah curhat dan sekarang giliran Jongin yang rahasianya terbongkar.

Oh.. apa itu? Ngerti gak maksudnya? Gak?

Yasudah lah, semoga di chap depan bisa ngerti.

Tbc aja ya…

See next chapter. Last chapter…

Review ya.. /duh gak sampai 1k

Gomawo udah review ff ini..

N-nyeoooong~


End file.
